The new member: Haruka Takishima
by yassui
Summary: Yup, the Takishimas got a new addition to their family. With Kei and Hikari as parents, how are they going to handle their daughter? Just some family moments fluff, fluff... NEVER MIND MY BAD SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Haruka!

Hello everyone! I'm Yassui, Yasu for short (internet penname). This is my very first fanfic so I hope I do well in it. (My cousin somehow opened my account and posted a fanfic about SA but I deleted it cause…. Er… nevermind, kinda nasty anyway). By the way, please review my first chapter, I'll also upload the next chapter really soon. I just need to type it on my computer. LALALA enjoy!

"Papa!" Haruka ran across the Takishima mansion colonnade with a piece of paper on her hand that seemed to be scrawled with tons of different colors of crayon. Then she popped on her father's office.

"Hmm?" Kei held his work in abeyance, pushed himself from the desk for about an inch and gazed at his daughter.

"Lookie here Papa! I'm good at drawing now! Look!" the young girl flashed her work on her papa's credence and mounted on his lap, expecting for his congratulation.

"Oya, Haruka" he giggled "I bet I can do better"

Haruka pouted her lips and ambushed his chest with her tiny fist.

"Na-ah! My drawing is way better" she boasted with glee all written on her face. "I'm the best there is!"

"Sure you are. Nobody is better than my sweet little Haru-chan" He snuggled his cheek against Haruka's slightly pink, marshmallow ones and grappled her like there's no tomorrow.

"I thought you love me more than anyone else" a voice came from behind them which caught the father and the daddy's girl's attention.

"Mama!" Haruka quickly got off from her papa's lap and run to give her mama a childish bear hug on the leg.

"Logically speaking, that is a fatherly love, got it?" He got up and walked towards his black haired beauty. Hikari.

"And this is something else" He pressed his lips to hers and felt a rush of warm pleasure race within their body and soul.

"I know" She replied sweetly. Then she felt something pulling her skirt. More like someone wants to get some attention. "Oh, sorry sweetie, so tell me, are you all set?" She bent down to align Haruka's height. The 6 year old kid smiled and nodded.

"Eh? All set for what?" Kei chopped-off with an eyebrow raised saying he wants explanation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." A sweatdrop assailed on Hikari's head. "Me and Haruka are going to attend the camp on their school this whole weekend" She stood up and a grin circulated her lips.

Kei got jealous because Hikari's gonna have Haruka all to herself for the whole weekend and he DID NOT like it :(

"But—" He was silenced by Hikari's finger and got a "shh" from her.

"Mother and daughter camp to be exact"

"Yup, yup and there's gonna be a marshmallow eating contest" The child smiled and gestured at her mother.

"AND WE'LL BE BRINGING HOME THE TROPHY!" they yelled in unison as they both swung their fist into the air.

Haruka reminded so much of her mother apart from her dark blonde hair and her golden brown eyes she got from Kei. More like seeing Hikari from the past again. She loved nothing more (well, disregard her family) than drawing, coloring and playing with her pet kitten, Mimi, a petite furry white cat with black fur at the end of its ears and front legs. She often spend time with Mimi whenever her parents are busy with the company, however this event rarely occurs because Kei doesn't want her to experience a life like him when he was a toddler. (You know, always lonely? Well, until Hikari existed in his life that is)

When the family got vacant time, they would usually amble along the park or take a 2 day trip to the Oasis. Midori would go gaga over her grandchild. Yes, it has been one of her dreams to have a tiny Hikari around. She would literally kidnap Haruka and take her to a private "Grandmother- granddaughter outing" , which would make Kei summon millions of forbidden, dark, evil, atrocious, etc. (anything similar to the word nasty) aura out of his whole being.

Everything was like a fairytale….

A dream….


	2. Chapter 2: The night

**Yasu**: here's the second chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN S.A.**

"So tell me, why are you the only one allowed again?" Kei asked with a vein bailing out on his head, convincing himself that the so called `Mother and daughter camp` was all his imagination.

"Like I said yesterday, it's all true, got it?" Hikari's lips curved into a grin and sat down at the edge of the bed, preparing to sleep. Haruka was asleep that time in her own room, next to theirs'. "You look quite irritated and sad, why? No time for Haruka?" She questioned him as she closed her eyes and felt the minty breeze of the dark night's moon when she suddenly felt a warm breath brush against her lips.

"Also, no time for you" he enclosed their distance and wrapped her in his warm, loving embrace.

"Just when I finished the company problems for us to spend the whole week together, you and Haruka are gonna leave me" he made an anguished (yet cute) face. "Exactly how are you gonna make it up for me?"

"Mmmm, what do you want?"

"Aw, you know" he seductively whispered, his lips buried at the base of her neck that made her giggle every time his lips made some few movements.

"Stop it, will you?" She pleaded, smiling like an innocent child. He didn't listen instead; he pushed his weight on top of her, making them fall onto the soft, cozy bed. His body fits her's very well. Again, she ordered him to stop.

"I'm just hugging you. What's wrong with a man hugging his own wife?"

"You're not just hugging me Kei,- haha, Hey! –h-ha, stop it!" his head received a light slap from Hikari. Kei's 'teasing meter' went up 3 levels. _Not good.. or is it?_

"Mmmm, you smell nice"

"Why you, quit—haha-it- haha - KEEII!"

"Mmmm"

He started to plant soft pecks of Hikari's neck then decided to lick it. She giggled and struggled to get away from Kei's spell but he kept hugging her tight. Hikari eventually gave up and decided to return his tease by gliding her arms around his neck and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. Kei smiled amidst their kiss and responded sweetly. Soon enough, their slow kiss evolved into a wild one. His playful hands found its way on her back and side and started to caress her slim body. They could feel the heat sharing between their bodies. They broke the kiss, panting for air, when Kei noticed Hikari giggle.

"You know what? You taste delicious" He licked his lower lip and ran his fingers across her silky black hair. She blushed and chuckled over his comment. She was embarrassed yet happy about it.

"Pervert"

"I know. It's your entire fault in the first place" He leaned closer…

"Here we go again" She rolled her eyes and massaged her husband's cheek "I love you"

He continued his action and kissed her on the forehead.

"Same"

The light of the midnight moon intruded the room and annoyed the female's slumber. She rolled over and faced her husband's chest. Despite her heavy eyes, she could still take a view of Kei's handsome face even when he's asleep. She threw out a lazy beam. She relaxed her head and leaned closer, and then her sleepy eyes shut open when she read what was printed on Kei's shirt:

**I LOVE MY NUMBER TWO**

She twitched and balled a fist.

Yes, it still annoyed her.

"Stupid Kei" She murmured however her flimsy voice still reached Kei's sharp, devil ears.

"Oh so you noticed" Kei whispered, making a lazy smirk and clamped his wife.

"Take it off" she hissed.

"Eh?"

"Your shirt, take it off"

"Wha?-"He silenced. Hikari cuddled under Kei's chin and rubbed her palm on his chest. _Oh she insisted…_

Kei's left eye twitched for about 2 times and felt his temperature rise up. His wife rarely demands this kind of things, moreover, she looked so cute enough to eat.

He smirked and asked why. Instead of getting an answer, she lifted her head up and glittered her beautiful black orbs.

"Please?"

She wanted to rip that "number two" written on his shirt however there was also another reason. But she can't voice it out. It's too embarrassing to ask.

"Wanna sleep with me? Bare-chested?" he finished for her.

Hikari's face can now surpass a ripe tomato. Kei noticed this and thought of something playful.

"Make me" He spoke in a challenging tone. His hands, in a blink of an eye, seized her wrist and got into his favorite position (Him on top of her or "Sandwitched Hikari"). Wasting no moment, he crashed his lips onto hers and nibbled as Hikari humbly responded him.

She felt her wrist being freed from his grasp and moved them all the way to his head, entangling her fingers with his golden blonde hair, then to his neck, shoulders, and it took a stop on his chest. _Here she goes._ To keep him busy while she attempts to yank his shirt off, she shyly licked Kei's lower lip, gaining a dumbstruck expression from him. He was surprised yet glad. He knew what she was planning but who the hell cares? Kei continued to intensify the kiss and roamed his tongue inside her mouth.

After much struggle, his bare chest was exposed and damn it looked sexy and hot.

"Fine, you win" He kissed her forehead.

She pushed him onto her side and clung on his upper torso, snuggling her satisfied face on his smooth chest.

"You smell nice too"

When Kei was about to kiss his lovely wife, someone suddenly turned the lights on making the couple stiff. _Who's that brave soul who dared to disturb me and Hikari?_ Demonic auras lurked out of Kei and sent them towards whosever that random house maid is. But….

"Eh?" a question mark made an appearance on Kei's head. He saw no one but a slightly opened door.

Kei felt a light tug on his shorts and looked down only to witness a sleepy angel. Her blonde hair were a bit messy, the pajama sleeves were a bit too long for her tiny arms that her fingers were only available in view and a pink bunny doll was held on her folded arms (Honey-senpai much?). She rubbed her heavy, teary eyes and yawned.

"Papa" she uttered.

"Umm, Haruka, what's the matter sweetie?" Hikari sat up and fixed her black hair.

The little girl raised her arms, signaling her papa that she wants to be carried. Kei did so. She yawned loudly and told her mama that she wanted milk. Haruka buried her lips oh her doll's head and leaned on her papa's chest to balance her heavy head.

"Milk? At midnight?" Hikari scolded lightly but Kei stared at her and nodded. With that, Hikari dusted off her nightgown and headed to the kitchen for Haruka's request. At the same time, Kei gently placed his daughter on the bed and dressed his upper body with his favorite shirt, **I LOVE MY NUMBER TWO**.

Haruka plopped her head on one of the pillows and started to yawn again (AWW cuteness 3). Kei wore a smile and pulled out his laptop beside Haruka, earning her attention.

"Watcha doin papa?" She sat up and ruffled her head against Kei's right arm. He could fell the fluffiness of her hair and the warmth of her cuteness. He beamed.

"Ne Haru-chan, do you wanna see how mama looked like when she was your age?"

"Naa? Sugoi! I wanna, I wanna!" She partied like a happy dog. I mean look at her, waving her hands in the air like she just don't care (I have no idea why I wrote that LOL).

*tap* The laptop screen was covered by a picture of a 6 year old black haired girl, her hair tied up in 2 small ponytails. Her eyes were deep onyx and a smile was plastered on her lips. Haruka was shocked and amazed at the same time. The only difference was the hair and eyes. It's like she discovered a twin sister.

"I met her when we were six" Kei stated and pet Haruka's hair. He described Hikari the way his heart wanted and Haruka listened carefully. He was so into it that he even closed his eyes and time flew him away back into the past -he way she complains when she losses, the reaction she makes when he calls her "number two", how nervous she gets when he tries to flirt with her…. So many memories were remembered.

"She was very cheerful, optimistic, energetic and kind… Just like you"

Just then, Hikari arrived with a glass of milk and went on Haruka's side. "Here sweetie" she handed over the glass and turned her attention on the laptop.

"What are you discussing?"

"Not obvious enough?" Kei replied.

"Okay, continue"

Kei smiled and continued his story. He told Haruka some few embarrassing moments of Hikari and his wife threw a pillow at him. He laughed and so did Haruka.

"Haruka, time to sleep" she took the glass and placed it over the table next to the bed. "Besides, the camp is tomorrow."

Haruka nodded and curled up between Kei and Hikari, hugging her pink bunny. When she finally dozed off, Kei kissed Hikari's forehead and whispered goodnight before he too fell asleep.

Wait! I'm not done yet! Pls. review and I'm adding the next chapter within 2 days, perhaps. The next chapter will be the so called 'mother and daughter camp'.

I'm also adding the Karino and Tsuji family (Akira and Finn's daughters) SUGOI!

Please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Karino and Tsuji family

"SUGOI!" Little Haruka cheered, her hand just above her eyes to prevent direct contact with the sun's blinding rays. She spun around in circles and spilled her excitement all over the atmosphere. She was not alone though, many passing pupils, together with their mothers, were also dying for this event.

"Now, don't be too excited there, little miss" Kei could only smirk and burst into silent laughter over his daughter's actions. He pulled the luggage out of the car's trunk, placed them beside Hikari and took a deep breath.

"So ladies, here we are. I wish you a safe weekend" Haruka frowned.

"Ne, ne. Papa can still come inside the campus with us until 6:00 pm" she tugged Kei's pants. "Yes, so you'll know where to find us when you'll pick us up at the end of the week" Hikari added. Kei felt glad that the two still wanted him to be around and he picked up the luggage for them.

"Yosh, lead the way then" Haruka brightened up and went back to her jolly spirit. Hikari and Kei followed. The school grounds were surrounded by a patch of yellow roses and the grass was soft and green. The surroundings were colorful and it matched Haruka's cheerful nature. Just then…

"HIKARI!" A loud scream was voiced out from afar, coming closer in a second.

Her bestfriend bear hugged her from behind that they both hit the ground in a soft impact.

"Akira" Hikari patted her back.

"So how's my grown-up angel doing? Monster A isn't abusing you right? Are you eating well?" Akira's face had a blanket of worry and concern.

Hikari glanced at her husband and told Akira that she has nothing to worry about. With Haruka alluring Akira's attention, she started petting her hair and sink in her cuteness.

"Haruka-chan, how are you?"

She replied with a nod and smile and questioned Akira where Akane is. With her question, Akira's mind ringed. Where is she anyway? She stood up and circulated her glance at ever corner to locate her daughter. A purple aura enveloped her.

"TA-DA-SHI!" she stormed away to find his husband. He must have dragged her to somewhere else again. Kei and HIkari watched as Akira walked out and sweat dropped.

_Even after marriage….. Poor Tadashi_

Hikari turned her attention on Haruka who is pointing at Hikari's feet. A white rabbit was nibbling and snuggling at her feet. Hikari picked it up and could only awe in its cuteness. However, Haruka cupped her chin and sank into deep thoughts. _I've seen this fella before but when?_

"IZOU! You meany rabbit come here" a young girl, about the age of Haruka hurriedly ran towards Hikari and apologized. The girl had blonde hair, a little lighter than Haruka's, her hair tied up in a small ponytail. She was wearing a red and black linen with black leggings. Her inky emerald eyes were affixed on Haruka and she smiled.

"What do you know, if it isn't Haru-chan" She lessened their distance and greeted her and her parents, bowing down in courtesy.

"How are you Yumi?" Kei asked.

"Fine, uncle Kei, thanks for asking" Her voice slowed a bit and wandered her gazed around her. Kei and Hikari got a hint.

"Where's your sister?" Hikari interrupted her. Yumi shrugged her shoulders, her back on Hikari.

"Oh wait, here she come" she added and waved her hand, the other one carried the rabbit. "Oy! Kasumi! I already found him" She elevated the rabbit above her head. Kasumi came by.

She had her blonde hair down, shoulder leveled. She wore the same eyes and the same clothes. If Yumi had her hair down as well, it's too complicated to tell which is which. Yes, they are twins. The Tsuji twins.

Yumi, the older twin, loves animals like her father and quite activities such as gardening. On the other hand, Kasumi loves random activities (Like Haruka) and her gluttony often controls her soul and body. She enjoys eating anything, except meat.

Hikari kneeled down and pinched their cheeks. They were so soft.

"Soft" She squealed and giggled while Haruka's tiny aura was full of envy. Kei noticed and laughed.

"Sorry for the delay everyone" Akira approached, dragging a dead (not really) Tadashi with her menacing fist. Akane Karino, tugged along and greeted everyone.

"It's been a while" she bowed.

The toddlers bear hugged Akane and cheered.

The girl had a copy of her mother's childhood face. Her brown hair had soft curls and it's almost in line with her waist. She had a shy personality which was a very confusing fact since the couple responsible of her existence is far from the word "normal". Despite this, she likes going to places she have never heard of and thus, starting to grow a wanderlust syndrome; thanks to Tadashi. Then, Finn arrived, worried sick about her twins running off. The two humbly apologized.

(Yasu: *yawn* I think I'll rush these parts. My beauty sleep is waiting for me)

"It's okay now… Oh Kei, what are you doing here?" Finn butt in the mood and looked at her wrist watch.

"huh?" Kei could only mouth.

"Stalking again?"

Kei growled. _Again with the over protectiveness, these bastards already have their own soulmates and they're still after Hikari? These people need to get a life. Hikari only belongs to me._ He said in his mind.

"For you information, I have the right to follow her anywhere at anytime I want to"

Hikari blushed a light shade of pink and Kei got an eye of this. He smirked and tried to tease her.

"…from here" He continued, smling evilly, Akira can even sense it. "to our house, then to our room, to the bathroom, in the shower, in the tub, during her bath time, and while changing clothes, I have the right to follow her anywhere at anytime." He repeated and emphasized at the end. He looked at HIkari and she looked back with a 'what-in-the-hell-did-you-just-say?' expression. He smirked and waved his lips. Telepathy connected the two.

_Am I right? MY Hikari-chan?_

Finn jumped and threw her bag at him. He swiftly evaded her clumsy attack. Her face plastered with pervy thoughts, playing around in her head. Same with Akira. For Hikari, they're not thoughts but rather memories. She couldn't move a muscle over his words.

"YOU PERVERTED MIRATAL RAPIST! YOU IGNORANT STUPID F#&! Don't get off topic and start narrating such stupid things. What Finn was trying to tell you is this!" Akira showed him her watch. It was 6:00 pm which means, visiting hours is over and daddys need to go bye bye. Kei turned upset and dragged the dead (again, not really) Tadshi with him all the way to the gates.

"Yipee! Hikari is ours at last!" Akira and Finn grappled her.

"…" The 4 young girls could only watch the scene and tilted their head with a puzzled expression.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**Okay so I'm finally done with the Karino and Tsuji introductions. Next chapter will be more about the camp activities. Pls. review and thanks to those who did. I'm really happy over it. I hope you'll wait patiently for the next update and pls. bare with me. *kneels down***


	4. Chapter 4: Haruka wants a WHAT?

**Sorry for bringing this chapter up until now guys. My schedule got packed up because I was invited to be the new member of the our school paper staff. Hooray for me!**

The setting sun slowly tucked in behind the clouds and created the school campus a deep orange blanket. The city lights viewed from afar started to light up the almost darkening city. Haruka scarcely beamed. Her mind raced; sadness, jealousy, longing …. loneliness, countless of emotions stirred her inner soul. Emotions that can't be put into words.

Her eyes showed a hint of longing as she peered at the streets, at a family. A cheerful mother, a proud father, a caring sister and a playful brother. Her eyes blurred at the image and sighed.

"OY! HARU-CHAN!" Yumi yelled from behind her together with twin sister, Kasumi and Akane. Haruka abraded her pale smile and gave away her usual apt smiles.

"She sure is lively" Akira said, watching from afar, referring to Haruka. The parents began setting up dinner. Yes, INCLUDING Hikari. Mind you people, she had improved her cooking skills at home. Akira's fiction abducted her real gaze on Haruka and she faded into Hikari, years back. The young girl gleefully laughed as she ran through the green pastures; her hair danced with the air and her dress swayed and followed her hips. She was rare and beautiful. Akira's imagination grew large and occupied her entire brain. She loved her Hika—correction—she loved Hikari (She belongs to Kei now).

"She is, huh.." Hikari was flattered and ruffled her hair.

Hikari's eyes landed on her daughter, playing with her friends. She unconsciously smiled and turned on the table.

"Yup, that's my daughter" she boasted and Akira held her chuckle.

"And I can't believe Akane has such good girl friends" Akira motioned again at the children playing.

She remembered that Akane would often call the twins and Haruka to play with her. They'd play girl stuffs or any random games. Akira felt a warm relief that Akane had good friends, unlike Akira herself when she was her age. However, Kotaru, the little Saiga, keeps bugging their playtime. Haruka would chase after him and Akane would follow (thanks to Hikari and Akira's violent instincts). Akane keeps her composure cool for being a good model to her little sister. She wouldn't wanna let her little sister she her flip from innocence to violence. She loves spoiling her little sister the same way Arai Tsuji does to her younger sisters. The three siblings reminded of how Ryu, Jun and Megumi hang out years back and of course, Arai was protective. There was even a rumor that spread out of nowhere that he beat the hell out of a perky middle school kid for bullying Yumi and Kasumi. And for Haruka….. she'd just sit and watch them, hiding her true feelings under the shadows. She's good at hiding emotions and such with a fake smile—a habit thanks to Kei.

Just then, the director's voice was heard from the big speakers that hung from post to post.

"Attention campers, I would like to inform you that the groupings are done."

The news caught everyone's attention and they all wore a mask of excitement. Haruka began to get all jumpy and exaggerated.

"The groupings are posted in the bulletin board. I hope you all can get along just well."

As soon as the news ended, Haruka ran towards her mother and clenched her skirt.

"Ne, ne mama, I wanna see our group!" She chorused.

Hikari paused her work and patted her head. She agreed and abided her to see the groupings. Haruka skipped and sung. Soon enough, Akira and Finn followed. They jostled through the crowd and scanned their names. Soon enough, Hikari spotted 'Hikari and Haruka Takishima' and delivered Haruka the good news. They were in team Green.

"Ne, mama, how 'bout Akane, Yumi and Kasumi?"

"…Let's see"

Hikari scanned again.

"Oh, found them" she pointed at 'Akira and Akane Karino'

"They're in team…"

"Blue" Akira mumbled, her lips pouting and her glaze rejecting Hikari's as to show signs of disappointment. Akane simply sighed and told them that may the best team wins. Hikari and Haruka replied with a sporty smile and handshake. Finn located them and blurted out the fact that they're in team Yellow.

"I guess the grouping is just against us huh?" Hikari rubbed her nape.

Akira and Finn sighed. However Haruka didn't feel the same, but she's hiding it.

Not a moment too soon, The two and their kids left, leaving Hikari and Haruka behind.

"Okay, Haru-chan, who wants curry?" she was referring the dinner. Haruka just stared at her, seemed like wanting to ask her something. Hikari bent down and requested her to tell the problem.

With the same innocent aura like her mother, she boldly voiced out:

"I want a sibling."

-SILENCE-

"Huh?"

"I wanna have a little sister.. or a little brother"

"W-wait, huh?" Hikari slightly trashed her head from side to side and brushed her ears. _Was she serious?_

Haruka didn't know how nerve catching her question was.

"Please" She began to beg.

"Ummm.. sure, sweetie.. er anything for you" Hikari replied nervous and thought about what she just blurted out. _A sibling? How am I going to tell Kei about this?_

**Okay people, I'm leaving a cliffhanger here :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Let the games begin

**Time: 11:00 pm **

**Place: Hakusen Elementary School Yards**

**Objectives: First team to find the white flag hidden deep in the dense forest wins the 1****st**** game.**

The noise of a huge crowd enraged in the middle of a dark forest filled with the startling hoots of a stray owl, the random chirpings of squirrels and mice, the spine chilling breeze, and the yelping of bats. Team Green (15 pairs (1 pair= mother and daughter)) slowly tip toed, their heads swung from different angles as to hold defense. Just then… a rustling sound caught their attention, making them shiver in fear, sweating waterfalls.

"G-go c-check it out"

"A-are you k-kidding m-me? No way i-in hell!"

Their shaking eyes turned to each other, exchanging doubts and fear. No one dared to approach the moving bush until Hikari volunteered to do so. She gulped and a trail of sweat slide from her forehead. Her shaking hand slowly reached for the bush.

Not wasting another moment, she yanked off the leaves and revealed a small white hill.

"Huh?"

Just then, the tiny thing little by little, arose, inching higher than Hikari's height and then…

"KEKEKEKEE"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone scream and their own bodies fled as from away as possible, leaving their drifting souls. They don't want to look back, neither do they want to know what that was. Their feet didn't stop; they kept running for their lives until they snapped back into reality. They all got separated.

Meanwhile….

Hikari held her knees and gasped for the largest amount of air she could possibly take in. She sat Haruka on the ground and plopped her panting body of the ground as well. When her breathing returned to normal, she asked Haruka if she'd okay. The girl nodded, her body quivering in fear.

"Anyway, we need to find the others" Hikari stood up and stretched her aching arms.

Haruka agreed and walked along her mother. She looked up at her and asked something again.

"Mama, will my sibling be a boy or a girl?"

She twitched and her nerves ran down to her toes as she recalled Haruka's request. She rubbed her nape and didn't know what to tell her. _Oh for petes sakes. She really is determined. How am I going to deal with this? S-should I inform Kei about this?_

With the thought of his handsome husband, his upper clothes nowhere to be found, waiting for her to crawl into bed with him, she screeched. Her face heated up, her arms folded her shoulders as tight as possible. Haruka pulled her back from her 'fantasy' and questioned what's wrong. Hikari managed to smile, acting confident.

"Um. Okay" Haruka steadied her glance in front. Her eyes leaked out memories.

_She must be jealous. _Hikari thought, _Yumi and Kasumi got a very protective Arai-niisan, Akane got a little sister to spoil with …as for Haruka…._

**-FLASHBACK-**

"ONIICHAN!" The twins barked and swung on Arai's arms. They gleefully laughed.

"Yosh, okay okay, I got it, it's in my bag okay." He settled them down, and relaxed his body against a shady oak tree that lay beyond the white lawn of the Toudou's. The twins ruffled on his bag and pulled out their favorite snacks. Taiyaki for Yumi and Kasumi. Yes, its winter, which means…..

"OW! Hey! Cut it out Kotaru!" Akane yelled and threw a bigger snowball at him but misses. Kotaru Saiga chuckled and criticized her way of throwing, making her more aggressive. She balled another one and this time it hit… on his face. She stuck her tongue out and chorused.

"Serves you right!"

And then…

"OW! What the heck? Who did that?" Kotaru barked, demanding an answer, his menacing aura said it all.

"DOUBLE HIT COMBO!" Haruka swayed her arms up high and danced.

"Why you..." Kotaru tried to peg her with a snowball but Akane's move came in first. Poor Kotaru is now ambushed. He ran around with his hands above his head, hiding in protection. Akane and Haruka ran after.

"Akane-chan, will you feed you little sister while mommy gets the groceries?" Akira interrupted. She'd rather let Akane do all the babysitting stuff than letting Tadashi do the work, or else… you know.

"Okay" Akane left and Kotaru was nowhere to be found.

Haruka stood there and sat on the picnic table with Yumi and Kasumi still eating. The two offered her some but she refused. Haruka rested her head on her crossed arms on the table and viewed Akane and her little sister. Yumi and Kasumi went over to Arai and slept on his lap.

"Mmm"

She went through deep thoughts and wondered what it would be like to have a little sibling of her own.

**-End Flashback-**


	6. Chapter 6: Weird yet sexy dream

**I'm sorry it's been quite a long time since I've updated this. I've gotten busy with school and some projects needed to be finished. Anyway, I've read a few reviews and they made me smile despite my rough schedule. Thanks for your support everyone! **

The night's cold wind swept through the open window, dancing with the midnight blue curtains and snaked through the room. The breezy temperature sent shivering chills on Hikari's spine. With the wind interrupting her beauty sleep, her sleepy face broke into an annoyed expression and trashed her head sideways. She snuggled deeper onto her pillow and grabbed the quilts, expecting to drift back into dream land.

This would have happened if not with the interference of a palm making contact with her bare waist. She twitched and her eyes shut open. Kei's naughty hands seductively laid feather touched circles along her waist until it fully enveloped her. Hikari, then conclude that she's wearing something slutty and skimpy.

Grinning at the fact, Kei pulled her closer and made her lean her back against his chest. His bare chest. Hikari turned her head and tried to face him and she expected too much, his lips met hers and he nibbled as she forcefully shut her eyes closed.

Hikari banged his chest with a flimsy pound and received a tight grip on her wrist.

"_Oh no" _Hikari thought.

She guessed right, he "sandwitched" her and tossed the blanket covering her slim, hot body from his view to the floor as if it was such a nuisance. His hungry eyes never blinked after witnessing his wife's body. Like a starving beast, he kissed her again, more taking than usual.

Hikari's fists rounded up. Kei struggled to get her mouth to welcome his tongue and began to part her legs by sliding his hips in between them. When his tongue made way to her mouth, he slightly peaked to see Hikari and he abruptly halted.

"I heard from Haruka.." he whispered.

Hikari threw out a gasp and her face turned from pink to maroon. She knew what would happen if Haruka ask requests. Kei would do anything for his daughter. Yup, ANYTHING. But, this isn't just a request, a desire; Kei's desire.

"K-kei" Hikari muttered behind shy shadows.

"You should have told me earlier" Kei stated. He sneaked a hand under her tights and glides it upwards until it reached her…..

"AHHH!" Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing little Haruka off her.

"Huh?" A question mark appeared above her head.

"_It must have been a dream. Thank goodness" _ Hikari thought deeply and understood everything. She sighed in relief.

Just then, Haruka drew her attention and asked her mama why she was making weird sounds and moving in awkward positions while sleeping.

Hikari blushed over her daughter's remark however, she managed to keep her cool and patted her on the head. Knowing her mom very well, Haruka just nodded. I mean, would Hikari dare to tell a young child such a perverted nightmare?... _I'm very sure Kei would consider it as a dream._

Haruka recalled Akira's orders to Hikari that they'll attend breakfast with them today. From out of nowhere, she pulled out a white flag and wagged it above her head with high spirits that her mom always carry along at any time. They did won the game last night and Hikari knew how lively and supportive her best friend is. After checking the time, the two rushed to Akira's tent and also stumbled across Finn, Yumi and Kasumi. As the two got in, the twins greeted "good morning" in unison.

After they ate breakfast that Akira made with the help of Akane, they went outside for the final day of the camp. There will be 2 more games before the champions will be revealed. With the same spirit, Hikari and Haruka are excited about it.

The second game was called: blindfold race.

Despite having the same sporty aura, the two protagonists lost. Actually, Hikari banged her head against a tree trunk and got disqualified for losing the track. Haruka, who is riding on her mom's shoulders just brushed it off and took a loud laugh. Akira's team won.

The last game was next: The so called: "marshmallow eating contest"

Guess who are the big rivals when it comes to these type of competitions? Haruka and Kasumi.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling them to start, the two munched the whole bowl of marshmallow, not thinking how the other groups see them. They all dropped their jaws down to the ground and watched with amazed expressions.

Just after 2 minutes, the two finished 10 bowls while others haven't done eating the first 2 thus, considering the match a draw but still, victory went to Haruka's team for atleast having 1.5 points.

The rest of the awarding was other random parlor games won by different individuals. When the closing remarks began, someone drew Hikari's attention away from the crowd and to a shady corner.

"So… how'd it go?" Kei asked, leaning his back on the wall.

Consumed with glee, Hikari caught his neck with her arms and cheered with the good news. Kei chuckled and enveloped her waist with his loving arms. He missed her.

"Then what do you want as a reward?" With his lips buried shallow on her hair, he muttered with a smiling face.

"Hmm" Hikari thought for awhile and remembered the ice cream Haruka wanted. With her eyes filled with love and care, she pleaded to have ice cream. Kei faced left and held his laughter. She acted like his daughter. Hikari got annoyed and stormed away as Kei followed from behind her still laughing slightly.

"Papa!" Haruka beamed and ran to his father's open arms.

Feeling his daughter's love and warmth, he held her as tight as she could manage. Hikari watched the two and smiled. However, her smile didn't last long when Haruka disengaged their hug , her eyes brimming with cuteness that can never be resisted and…..

"I want a sibling"

_Yasu :"Of all the things she could tell her father….. *facepalm* oh God…"_

As for Kei's reaction…..

**TO BE CONTINUED… hehe sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but please stay tuned…**

**Kind of rushed huh? Im just excited on writing Kei's reaction.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS AGAIN!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Saiga Household

**Sorry for this short chapter but I have to prepare for my up coming contest…**

After the words came from out of her mouth, Kei turned silent. He cleared his ears and asked Haruka if what he just heard was right.

"Are you serious?"

She simply nodded which made Hikari back away. Haruka never noticed this and changed the topic about their camp. As the little girl explained every single detail, Kei wasn't paying attention. His mind was mixed with shock and excitement.

_Yasu: "W-wait, wha? Excitement?"_

His sly grin was surfaced on his lips and his naughty eyes were eyeing Hikari from head to toe. Seeing this side of him, Hikari's cool came to an end. She gulped and a trail of sweat ran down her face. Her legs tightened a bit and she hugged her own body.

"Ne, Hikari," His voice was clearly smooth and cool.

Alluring her attention, she nervously gazed up her husband with her eyes asking what he wanted although she already knows what it is.

"Do you have anything to do tonight?" His eyes narrowed.

Haruka paused a bit and witnessed their conversation. Still drowning in the seas of shyness, Hikari nervously said "No," after all, she's not a good liar. With his grin moving wider, she began to regret her answer.

Knowing her answer, he clapped his hands and let out a calm smile. Hikari sighed in relief after seeing his normal side again. That is, until Kei broke her down again.

"PERFECT," His palms rubbed each other as Kei's demonic laugh came out together with his creepy aura.

Hikari's shiver spread throughout her skin like wild fire. She knew what would happen. The next thing she knew…

3 hours later…

"Umm… K-Kei, w-why are locking the door?" She questioned her husband as if she doesn't know what's going on. She inched farther away from Kei as he hesitantly threw the bedroom key away as if it was no longer of any use. Kei walked slowly towards her looking starving for the lust of her.

"It's okay Hikari, Haruka went to play at a friend's house and she'll be out for a few hours. The maids are having a day-off too so what are you so worried about?" He said in a seductive tone.

"L-listen" Hikari tried to stop him but he kept taking steps closer to her.

His gaze was like poison that stung her heart, hammering against her chest. Hikari was inches away from the king-sized bed behind her. She never noticed this for she was busy slowly escaping Kei and his evil deed. Then, she stumbled in. Her eyes flew open and the first thing she saw was Kei, his arms were resting just beside her to keep his balance.

"Oh god…" she thought…

MEANWHILE...

"What the hell are you doing here?" the naughty young Saiga,Kotarou screeched, pointing at Haruka who is at the entrance of their house. His impoliteness earned him a slap from his father, Yahiro Saiga.

"Be polite Kotarou, especially when it's little miss Haruka Takishima we're talking about" He declared in tone that made his son nod in respect.

Instead of throwing back the stone, Haruka yelled "HI!"

As soon as her voiced travelled through the mansion, Megumi Saiga popped out from a room and hurried down to greet her. The foyer was spacious, paintings and abstracts of music gave the house an interesting view. Yup, it's Megumi's house all right.

When Yahiro joined in with his wife, Kotarou secretly went to his room and grabbed his phone. He dialed something and waited for an answer. Someone answered.

"You couldn't believe what's up today" Kotarou spoke with his hands covering the phone and his mouth as if he's telling a secret and checking the door occasionally for intruders.

"What is it?" The person in phone replied in a bored tone.

"Haruka's here" Kotarou smirked and waited for his friend's reaction.

"eh?... I'm paying a visit."

**I guess we'll have to leave Kei and his BUSINESS and pay a visit on the Saiga household. See ya soon guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: A typical bonding

Megumi showed Haruka the whole mansion, from the foyer to Kotaru's own room. Kotaru was out there at that time to get some snacks in the kitchen. When Megumi and Haruka reached her son's room, she ordered Haruka to stay there for awhile for snack. Haruka sat on one of the vacant stools and surveyed the room. It was wide and orderly for a boy's room; maybe Megumi's responsible. She took a long gaze at the book shelf and went towards it to pick one of the books. It had a pink and blue polka dotted cover that had these huge twirly fonts.

"Kotaru at 3"

Let's face it everyone, if we're in Haruka's spot, 100% we have the same thoughts.

**BLACKMAIL**

Seeing this, Haruka's lips curved into a sly grin, holding the album tighter as if it was the key to rule the entire earth. She flipped a page and what she saw probably made her spit milk out of her nose if she had milk at that moment. An eraser was stuck on Kotaru's nostrils and the father couldn't help but laugh and the mother giggled as she helped Kotarou. Haruka covered her mouth as she laughed out loud.

A few moments passed, Kotaru came in with a bar of chocolate stuffed in his mouth and a can soda. He paused, so did Haruka who was rolling on the floor laughing. His eyes saw the album in her hands and her eyes were filled with tears from laughing. He didn't know whether to be mad or ashamed but he dropped the soda on the floor, staining the carpet.

It only took him 3 seconds to snap back in reality.

"HA-RU-KA!" His voice sounded like he's about to murder someone.

Despite his creepy appearance, Haruka remained calm and got a hold of herself from laughing.

"Aww, what are you angry about?"

Kotaru's ears got steamy and marched towards the laughing girl. Snatching the album from Haruka was harder than he thought. But he has to, or else. A flashback crossed his mind the last time Haruka unfold one of his secrets and used it to blackmail him so letting Haruka go this time is definitely not an option.

No matter how sweet and innocent she is in front of her parents, she has the role of a mischievous fox at school or wherever her parents are not present.

He seriously doesn't want history to repeat itself, does he? He attempted to tackle her with all his might but Haruka only took one foot to stop him on his tracks. He struggled to reach for the album but the foot on his chest was on the way. Haruka giggled nonstop over Kotaru's behavior until she suddenly halted and heard footsteps coming their way. With fast thinking, she made quick actions. She gave Kotaru the album and pretended to be all sad as Megumi came in just in time.

"eh?" Kotaru got puzzled at what Haruka was getting at. When he did…

"W-wait! Mom it's not what you think… er"

Megumi settled the tray of snacks on a desk, positioned her hands on her waist and gave her son a glare.

"Kotaru, how many times do I have to tell you…"

Kotaru rolled his eyes and continued her sentence with an annoyed look. "Never make Haruka cry. Yeah mom I've heard it a million-"

"billion," Haruka sneaked it and continued to act like she's sad.

"Fine! BILLION times already. Can't you tell the difference between reality and false? She's faking it" He explained like a spoiled kid.

Megumi sighed and carried Haruka, patting her back.

"Now, now, what did he do this time?" Megumi asked Haruka. Kotaru couldn't believe how her parents believe Haruka more than their own son. Haruka's been like this ever since and Kotaru's tattle tales would always go down the drain.

"Can I have a look on Kota-chan's picture album? Please?"

Megumi obeyed and grabbed the album from her son.

"Kotaru, let's go downstairs and have snack there. Please carry the tray."

Kotaru tagged along behind his mother who has still carrying Haruka while he cursed Haruka under his breath.

"Stupid, faker, know-it-all, spoiled, little… grr I'll get you next time."

Hearing this, Haruka stuck out her tongue with sly eyes which made Kotaru a lot annoyed. So annoyed that he wants to skin her alive.

The cursing went on when Megumi started to detail the pictures to Haruka who has evil plans for later. Kotaru was NOT happy.

A few minutes later, Kotaru found Haruka playing in the garden with her cat, Mimi. A maid came in and informed Kotaru that he has a visitor.

After getting the news, Kotaru's mood went positive and rushed to the door. A boy was standing there with midnight blue hair and a pair of shady blue eyes. When Kotaru's footsteps reached the boy's ear's, he faced Kotaru with a bored yet cool expression.

"Where's Haruka?"

"Looking for Haruka way too soon Shiro?"

**Hmm who could be this friend of his? Find out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Oh, Blackmail

"Aww you poor little creature" Shiro stated and took a sip of his tea.

"I know, I know, that little fox is up to no good. I can smell it," Kotaru muttered and glanced at his bedroom window where he can see Haruka and Mimi playing.

"At least she's having fun. It's not like I'm the one who's having a rough time." Shiro rubbed his luck on Kotaru's face, who then got a glare from him. He settled the tea and watched Haruka from the window with lazy eye lids, slightly covering his inky blue pupils.

"If you hurt her though, your parents aren't just gonna be the ones who'll give you a nightmare." His daunting grin scared the daylights out of Kotaru. Yup, it's pretty obvious now, isn't it?

"Why were we friends again? You know what? I don't even know why the hell you like her so much." Kotaru bailed out and went beside Shiro.

Shiro faced his way and shrugged to his question.

"Beats me."

**Kotaru's POV**

_This is Shiro Touri, a friend of mine. Bestfriend that is. He's half American and half Japanese. His father works all the way from New York in a music company which he owns resulting Shiro to have talent in singing, dancing, playing a variety of instruments and a lot more. He's also good in martial arts but when we talk about academics, he's an average kid unlike Haruka. He spends most of his time singing, b-boying, playing with his instruments or simply hanging out with me. He has this HUGE crush on Haruka which is a big mystery to me but I let it off the hook sometimes. I mean what's the big deal? It's not my love life anyway. Me, Shiro, Haruka and Kasumi are in the same class. Hakusen Academy, class A. Haruka's first inclass while Shiro is 8__th__. And this is a huge issue for him. He had always tried to impress Haruka with everything and this time, being in a higher rank is a huge goal for him. I mean, with that rank, don't expect him and Haruka to be in the same class when we get to high school._

"I know she's cute and adorable in the outside but when you take closer look, she's like an alligator, waiting for the right time to gnaw your flesh and eat your whole insides."

Hearing his friend's comment, Shiro chuckled a bit and turned around. "You need bed rest, your imagination is disgusting. What have you been eating these days?"

He faced back at the window and rest his eyes on Haruka. "I still think she's nice."

Knowing his friend's obsession, Kotaru shrugged as well and ruffled his light pink hair.

"Let's go downstairs and…" He looked at the wall clock and it was 3:00 in the afternoon.

"EH? Hey come on, Digimon is about to start!" With all the rush, Kotaru seized Shiro's arm and dashed downstairs. The two are big fans of Digimon.

Well, it would have been a good time if Haruka wasn't there watching Pokémon.

Kotaru plopped himself on the couch next to Haruka, grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching Pikachu doing a back flip, gimme back the remote." Little Haruka bawled.

"As if,"

Shiro got a little defensive for Haruka and scolded his friend. "Don't you think it's a little mean to do that? Be a gentleman for once Kotaru,"

Instead of replying, Kotaru ignored the two and kept his eyes on the TV.

A small growl can be heard from Haruka as she thought of an idea.

"OBA-CHAN!" She cried out.

Shiro gave Kotaru an 'OMG-you're-in-trouble' look but Kotaru just sighed and returned him a bored look that showed his confidence.

"Wow, I'm realy scared now. Cry all you want little fox, mom's at a grocery store right now therefore you have no savior at this moment."

"Okay then," Haruka said with a sly tone and grabbed her phone.

Shiro sensed a huge pity for Kotaru as Haruka dialed a number.

"PAPA!" She started to yell at the phone. The situation made Kotaru's spine quiver in complete fear. He imagined himself kneeling down in front of Kei with huge threatening aura surrounding the whole area.

Then, Kei picked up the phone and answered in a tone that sounded like he was interrupted. It's not "like" but rather it IS a fact. Haruka just had great timing.

"Hmm? Haruka? W-why'd you call?" Kei's voice was a bit husky and he was slightly panting. You can even hear Hikari's voice in the background breathing heavily. You know what we're getting at, people.

Before another word slipped out of Haruka's mouth, Kotaru quickly snatched the phone away and made a run for it. Haruka followed together with Shiro. Kotaru found himself out of sight to those two and locked himself inside a random room he happened to tumble in the foyer. He totally forgot that the phone was still on line until Kei snapped him.

"Uhh… Mr. Takis-shima… howdy do? Eh hehe" Kotaru managed to utter a few words.

"Kotaru? We'll talk next time, I'm REALLY busy right now 'kay? Tell your parents I said hi." And Kei hang up. THAT must be some serious business huh?

What came next was the sound of footsteps drawing near. He could hear their voices.

"Where is he?"

"I dunno, maybe he ran off this way?"

"could be"

Kotaru couldn't relax a single muscle for it was Haruka he's messing with. He knew if she catches him red-handed, he's gonna wish he had never been born. He backed away from the door a few inches and accidentally stumbled on a picture frame that caused the two to sniff through the area until the wise Haruka figured it out in no time.

"Well, too bad Kota-chan isn't here" she started with a grin plastered on her face.

"Oh no," Kotaru began to panic of Haruka's next move. He knew her very well.

"I guess I'll just enjoy watching these PICTURES alone." She said it loud enough for Kotaru to hear.

"pictures?" Kotaru thought for awhile.

"OR" she faced the door and pulled out her camera from her bag.

"I'll just post these on the school bulletin board tomorrow for everyone to see. I wanna see all of them smile!" she gleefully said. Yup, she snapped some pictures of the picture album from earlier.

Seeing everyone at school with a grin on their faces DID NOT sound good for Kotaru. Without wasting anymore minutes, he sprang out of the room and surrendered the phone to her.

Shiro sighed at his friend and crossed his arms on his chest. "You should learn to listen to her next time before she uses blackmail."

"Thanks Kota-chan!" Haruka thanked.

"If you weren't a female, I would have killed a long time ago." Kotaru cursed.

**To be continued~~~**


	10. Chapter 10: Could it be?

~2 months later~

"Take care and don't you dare skip lunch got it? There's a time for work and a time to eat," Hikari kept babbling while her husband was about to leave for work.

"Got it."

"You know how much worried I would get."

"I know."

"Haru-chan feels the same too."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Don't push yourself too much."

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

A vein popped from Kei's head and his blood started to boil. It's not that he hates Hikari for irritating him. He just doesn't like it when she worries too much.

"..."

"Kei?"

"…Yes" He turned to the door and tried to leave as soon as possible but Hikari raced him to the door and blocked the exit with a grin on her face.

Kei raised an eyebrow and placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"What now?"

He received no answer. Hikari also raised an eyebrow and Kei got the message.

"Oh, right, I forgot." He couldn't believe this was the first time he forgot to do this every day.

He smiled and lowered a bit to match Hikari's height and gave her a sweet morning kiss.

"Thanks for reminding me." Kei whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" she replies.

"Okay then, bye." Kei held her under his loving arms.

Hikari checked her wristwatch and disengaged herself from Kei's hug.

"Go on, you're gonna be late. Remember the new clients are very impatient." Hikari said and bid goodbye to her husband. Kei did the same.

"Bye"

"Bye. Take care of yourself too while I'm gone."

When Kei was out of sight, Hikari gently closed the door and headed to Haruka's room. The little dark blonde headed girl lay asleep with her plush pink bunny held tight in her tiny arms. Her room suited her. Childish.

"She's still sleeping." Hikari whispered.

Mimi woke up and went towards Hikari's leg, giving her its usually morning greet.

"Puuuurrrr" The petite kitty snuggled and circled Hikari's leg and let its puffy tail to sway with the peaceful atmosphere.

"Good morning Mimi." Hikari cheerfully greeted with her voice a little soft. But her voice somehow reached Haruka's ears. Afterall, she's quite a listener.

'Mama?" she let out a silent yawn and gently rubbed her eyes. She stumbled a bit as she got off the bed, went to her mother, hugged her neck and stranded her legs around Hikari's upper body. As always, Haruka wants to be pampered. Hikari then picked her up and took her downstairs to make breakfast. The maids in the house took a day off leaving the two along with Mimi all alone.

"What do you want?" Hikari asked her daughter as her hands roamed through the pages of the cookbook.

"Haru-chan wants this. It looks yummy." Haruka pointed at a picture of scramble eggs mixed with other ingredients.

"Well that can be settled. Afterall, it's healthy and nutritious." If I have never mentioned before, Hikari was always strict about food ever since she became a health consultant. But this never means that she gave up pro wrestling. She still had those skills with her though she finally learned to take control of her own strength. She's very protective of her only daughter and never taught her anything about violence, fights, or pro wrestling knowing that Haruka might hurt herself one day. However, Haruka managed to inherit her father's intelligence and skills but not his photographic memory. Her cute, kind and childish personality came from Hikari while her somewhat mischievous and other personalities came from Kei.

Hikari settled breakfast as Haruka waited.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Mama! ITADAKIMASU!"

Just then, Hikari's phone rang and it revealed Midori's name. Hikari answered immediately.

"How's my daughter and granddaughter doing?"

"Mi-midori-sa—"

"OKA-SAN." Midori cut off with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Umm.. oka-san, we're just doing well."

"Sheesh, how many times do I have to remind you to call me oka-san. It's already 6 years."

"Ahehe… my bad. I'll remember next time. Umm, by the way oka-san, why'd you call?"

"I'm coming for a short visit okay?"

"When?"

"Duh, now. I miss you two."

"Eh? Now? Don't tell me you're…"

"Yup, now open the door. It's locked."

Midori hang up. As soon as the call ended, Hikari rustled her long black hair and sighed.

"We're just one door apart yet she called. Well, it can't be helped."

Haruka continued to eat her breakfast and eyed her mother moving around. When Hikari reached and opened the front door, Midori's tight hug came to greet her.

"Midor—"

"OKA-SAN!"

"ah… got it."

"Good, now where's my favorite granddaughter?" Midori released Hikari from her embrace and eyed the surrounding.

"She _IS _your only granddaughter," Hikari thought.

Midori got a surprise hug from Haruka who is still in her pajamas.

"Obaa-chan!"

"Haruka-chan! How are you sweetie? Did you miss me while I was gone?"

Haruka nodded in response. Hikari approached the two and was reminded about breakfast.

"Oka-san, why don't you have breakfast with us? I cooked plenty." Hikari held Midori's arm and guided her to the dining room then Midori felt something strange.

"Nee, Hikari, you're a bit warmer than usual… WAIT! Are you sick? Yet Kei left you? How dare he!" The atmosphere suddenly changed.

"No, He's quite particular about my health and this is just a slight fever. Nothing to worry about. Really," Hikari stammered and tried to calm her mother-in-law down.

Midori got convinced for she knew Hikar would never lie. A fact about Hikari that made Midori love her more.

"Well, okay."

"Obaa-chi! We're having something yummy this morning," Haruka cheerfully said.

For a moment, Midori snapped.

"Slight fever?"

"Umm, yeah,"

"Are you having nausea?"

Hikari nodded.

"How about your period?"

"Hmm, now that you've mentioned it, it's quite late."

"OMG"

"What?" Hikari asked in confusion.


	11. Chapter 11: When he knows

"Oh my, Hikari you're—"

"DON'T SAY IT" Hikari cut Midori off before she could end her sentence.

"But Hikari, you don't have to den—"

"I said don't"

"Why?"

The black haired woman pointed at her daughter who seemed to be curious about what the two adults were getting at.

"Haru-chan" Midori bent down to Haruka.

"Hai? Oba-chi?"

"Why don't you go and finish your breakfast while your mommy and I will discuss adult matters okay? We'll join you later."

Haruka nodded and obediently went to the kitchen. When Haruka was out of sight, Midori and Hikari went to farthest room from the kitchen and that's where Hikari finally let it all out. Midori knew what was coming so she covered her ears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, Hikari-chan you're getting overacting."

"AHHH!"

"Keep it down now Hikari."

NO! I will NOT calm down!"

Hikari trashed her head from side to side with both of her hands tangled with her silky black hair. Midori took off the cover from her ears and started to pat Hikari's back to comfort her a little. That somehow did the trick.

"Why don't we call some of your friends to come over?"

Hikari did nothing but nod.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

**TAKISHIMA GROUP MAIN BUILDING**

"Thank you so much Takishima-sama." A young business man in a maroon tux holding a few folders and documents bowed before the president and left his office.

After hearing the door shut, Kei loosened his tie, dropped himself to his leather black chair and turned to face the huge glass wall behind him that revealed an awesome and pleasing view of the city. The setting sun enveloped the area with rich orange color. He was somehow reminded about home.

Once again, his thoughts focused on work and tightened his tie. He faced his desk and fixed a few papers. Judging by the looks on his eyes, he's tired as hell.

"Where's that secretary of mine when I need him?" He mumbled with terror in his breath.

He got his phone and called for Takato.

Without much time to waste, a dark green haired man in a brown suit hurriedly came in.

"Is there anything you want me to do President?"

"Yes there is."

Kei pulled out a few piles of papers and placed then them in his desk.

"This."

Takato gulped as he silently prayed that his next task won't be too hard.

"I want you to encode and correct the errors of these documents and print them out 'till tomorrow morning. Understood Takato?" Authority held his voice.

"All of t-these? By myself? Overnight?" Takato murmured.

"Is there a problem with it?"

Takato twitched and was shut silent when he saw Kei's glare. He hurriedly picked up the papers then Kei spoke.

"well," He began, "You could ask help from those slacking employees. If they refuse, you may have the right to fire them."

"eh?"

"What? You wanna do it on your own? Okay fine."

"Wha? Uh no, um I'll ask for help. Thank you President."

When he was finally alone again, Kei sighed.

"Finally, some peac—"

RING

RING

Kei's fist balled.

"Tsk, what now?"

He looked over his phone and it revealed Akira's name. He didn't want to answere it but he picked it up. He got himself prepared anyway.

"KEIIII!"

Kei help his phone away from ear and waited for Akira to turn the volume down. When she did, Kei grabbed the chance to talk.

"what now?" He said in a bored tone.

"You aren't satisfied yet are you pervert?"

"I don't know what you're getting at."

"Just get home and take a glimpse of your wife you shameless idiot!" she kept yelling.

When he knew it was about Hikari, he immediately left his work. After arriving home, as usual, his daughter came to him with open arms.

"Papa!"

"Haru-chan, where's mama?"

"She's been circling around bed and the bathroom. Papa, is she okay?" Haruka's voice sounded a bit worried and clutched his father's pants.

Kei carried his daughter and went upstairs to their room. Midori was sitting on the bed next to Hikari who is also sitting with the blanket covering her legs, Tadashi was also there, playing with his cellphone and Akira was glaring at Kei with her arms cross on her chest and her foot tapping the carpet countless.

"Okay… what happened?" Kei broke the silence and walked towards his wife.

Akira didn't yell for it would be stress to Hikari. Kei dropped Haruka unto the bed next to Hikari and sat next to them with his warm hand patting her hand as well.

"Oi, what happened?"

Hikari just pretended to be deaf and stayed silent.

"I said, what happened?"

Still, she wouldn't budge. Kei turned to Midori.

"What happened to her?"

Midori stay silent for a moment and finally spoke.

"Don't ask me, ask your wife. This is something that you two should only discuss at this time. If you'd mind, the three of us shall wait downstairs."

With that, Midori, Akira and Tadashi walked out.

Kei stared at the door for just a bit then turned hisattention to his wife again.

"Okay, Hikari, what exactly happ—"

He was cut off when Hikari grabbed his hand.

"You got me pregnant, again."

Kei fell numb inside. Confused wether to be shocked or amazed or happy or whatever.

"Really?"

"Yes, 2 months." Hikari's face turned pink.

"Papa, what's pregnant?"

SILENCE

Eh?

They forgot about Haruka's presence.

"Umm…" Hikari murmured nervously.

"Maybe it's time to tell her?" Kei whispered next to her ears and Hikari nodded.

Kei faced Haruka with a smile and placed his palm on her head.

"You're gonna be a big sister Haru-chan."

"Eh?" She asked and tilted her head slightly.

"You'll understand better after a few months more." Kei said in a sweet tone and gave his wife a peck on her forehead, telling her a job well done.

"Oh yeah, oka-san and otou-san still have no idea about this."

Kei snapped.

"Damn it. I'm dead."

**Still keep an eye guys. I'll see you later.**


	12. Chapter 12: I can't think of a title

Little Haru snoozed with her head resting on her mommy's enlarged belly. The cool wind of November danced in the room, bringing a pleasant feeling all around. The touch of the breezy air on Haruka's cheek made her softly groan and snuggle closer to her mother. The black haired beauty slowly opened her eyes and blink. She examined the atmosphere and noticed that daylight was over.

"I've been sleeping for hours already. I didn't notice that at all. *yawn*" She whispered to herself, trying to not wake up her snoozing daughter.

She caressed the child's dark blonde hair and settled Haruka beside her. Hikari grabbed a few pillows and placed them beside Haruka. When the cold breeze rushed inside again, Hikari suddenly felt a slight movement in the belly. With the expression of excitement on her face, she hurriedly went out Haruka's room and headed for their own room. She turned the knob and switched on the lights, revealing nothing but the bed, drawers, etc. Kei wasn't there. With him not around the household, Hikari felt sad for a moment then thought of something to cheer her up.

"I know!" She exclaimed.

She got her phone and dialed Akira's number. Hikari waited for a few second but no one answered. She tried and tried until she came into the conclusion that she must've left her phone somewhere else. However, she came into another stupid conclusion.

"What if, someone stole her phone?" she thought. She thought for a while and scratched the idea off her mind.

"Nah, Akira would have caught the thief in just a few centimeters."

"Wait… what if, she was kidnapped and the kidnapper took her phone away to avoid contact with her acquaintances?" Her face was covered with worry.

"NO! no! no!" She dusted that ridiculous idea and sighed.

"But what if…" She tried to continue but a part of her made her slap herself.

"Baka Hikari. That's nonsence."

-silence-

"NO! What if, a group of powerful guys in black suit with ninjas and… and a 10 foot gorilla took over the Todou Airline company and held Akira and one of her employees as hostage? WAAH!" She screamed then slapped her herself again.

"I told you Hikari, that won't happen."

She somehow got her senses back and laughed off.

"10 foot gorilla and ninjas… how silly of me."

Hikari reached the kitchen and asked one of the chefs to cook her an early dinner since it was still 6:00 pm. Of course, the chef obeyed Hikari's orders and went to work.

Hikari patted her belly and whispered in the air, "I just wish your dad is here right now. I'm so hungry that I can't wait."

Wishes sometimes do come true Hikari…

*main door opens*

Hikari got startled a bit and took a peak if it was Kei. And… it is!

"Kei! You're back." She exclaimed in full happiness.

Kei went and hugged her loving wife. Of course he didn't forget to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"We have visitors Hikari."

"Visitors?"

Kei nodded and signaled a maid to come near him. The maid did so.

"Please prepare the buffet I ordered this morning."

The maid nodded and went off.

"Who are they?" Hikari looked up and Kei winced, silently telling her it's a surprise.

"You can come in now." Kei faced the door but did not let go of her wife.

"HIKARI!" they all called out in unison.

Hikari was caught by surprise. Her SA classmates together with Finn, Sakura, Yahiro, Alissa and Aoi were there, standing with their lips curved into smiles and arms carrying flowers, gifts, balloons, cakes, food and many more. Akira was the first to lock her arms around Hikari.

"Hello again my sweet little angel!" she squealed.

"I thought Akane was your sweet little angel" Tadashi interrupted but ended up being knocked down as usual.

"Don't interrupt the moment idiot!" She was enraged but switched to cuddling Hikari again.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Hikari asked.

"Duh, we're here to celebrate with you Hikari-chan." Alissa replied and gave Kei and Hikari her homemade cake.

"I made it especially for the both of you."

"Really? Thank you." Hikari answered back

**And… cut! That's it for the time being. I know it's short but I'll post the next longer chapter later so feel free to review. **** more reviews means more motivation to push these buttons on my keyboard ahaha.**


	13. Chapter 13: Old friends

"So Akira, how was your trip in Korea?" Hikari asked as she signaled Kei who is beside her as always to pass the sauce (or whatever it is).

She had no clue that she just ignited her enthusiasm. Akira loves story telling especially with her friends.

"It was wonderful Hikari! The people there are quite kind and the tea shops were even better than what've expected! We even met a few handsome, wonderful, dreamy, caring, lovable…etc. idols!..." She chorused and eyed Tadashi who kept gnawing food as if no one was around or as if he wasn't offended.

"Unlike SOMEONE out there, hmph." Akira turned her back on Tadashi and made an angry face, not too angry that is.

"LQ?" Finn secretly whispered to Ryu who is eating something spicy.

"I guess so." Ryu replied.

Still, Tadashi continued to eat until Yahiro who sat next to him slapped the back of his neck which made the food getting stuck on his throat.

"G-guh… Why-y on earth did yo-u d-do tha fo?" Tadashi barely made a sentence.

"Idiot, haven't you matured yet?" Yahiro replied with a cold, threatening tone.

Tadashi rub where Yahiro hit and tried to rub off the pain. He cleared his throat and replied in a confident manner. Not to Yahiro, but to Akira.

"What did you expect from idols anyway? Of course they'll act "nice and loving" or whatever you have in your mind infront of fans," Tadashi faced her way and placed his warm hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Are you saying some other guy is way better than me?" He added.

"Well, I AM better than him." Kei whispered with a soft giggle which is VERY rare to Hikari.

"He means, in Akira's point of view. Don't ruin the moment, this kind of feeling is really nice." Hikari answered back and softly hit Kei's shoulder.

"Are they trying to make a scene?" Yahiro murmured with a sweat drop near his ear.

"Akira…" Tadashi said smoothly.

Akira slowly faced him with her face painted in red and pink.

"Baka Tadashi…"

"Should we file a divorce then?" Tadashi asked flatly and ended it with an innocent smile.

ALL (except Akira, Tadashi, Kei and Aoi): huh? *sweat drop*

"YOU…"

The atmosphere began to rumble as Tadashi's smile slowly came to an end.

"It was nice knowing you," Yahiro patted Tadashi's back.

"You never get tired of this do you?" Kei dryly said.

"Aww well, we are used to this anyway," Sakura shrugged with a calm expression which is completely opposite to Jun.

"Yeah…" Finn joined in.

"YOU I-D-I-O-T…" Akira's eyes turned into glowing red that resembled Satan somehow.

"A-Akira, it was just a joke. I was only trying to cheer you up… hehehe" Poor Tadashi laughed nervously and prepared for the worst.

**A few minutes later, everyone continued eating and talking with an R.I.P. sign written on Tadashi's chair. **He's actually dead asleep on one of the Takishima guest room with punch marks on his face.

**Yassui: **Don't worry, it will take more than just that to kill that dude.

"That's a new record Akira. Making the guy fall flatly on the ground for just 3 seconds," Sakura praised Akira.

"Guys, guys… can we just settle this?" Hikari nervously said.

"Oh yeah, Hikari's pregnant so we shouldn't do anything that might stress her," Ryu stated and everybody agreed. Especially Kei.

"Oh I forgot…" Megumi snapped and searched in her bag.

"What is it?" Yahiro tried to take a peak.

"Here." Megumi passed Hikari a dvd. Hikari accepted with a sweet 'thank you'.

Megumi explained the disk, "The studio and I have been working on a new song and this one will surely help you relax. It's a sweet lullaby and I want you to be the first to hear it."

"Oh, so that's why you've been busy with the studio lately," Yahiro said.

"Thank you Megumi. I'll cherish it. Really." Hikari blushed and smile. How lucky is she to have such great friends around?

Kei also thanked Megumi for the gift. He always wanted her to relax since she always keep ranting about helping in the house. The hell would he let her pregnant wife work and exhaust herself. Yeah, he's too protective about her.

"I also gave your family free tickets to come to my concert next 3 months. I wanted to give you and Kei tickets too but that would be your ninth month right?" Megumi informed.

"And Kei would never let Hikari join into a crowd with her condition," Jun added and the twins nod.

"It's okay, I understand," Hikari gently patted her belly, "And thank you for giving my family some. Whew, Dad really needs to get some time to relax and chill out too…"

Hikari locked her gaze on Kei's brown orbs.

"Like some other daddies out there too."

Kei suddenly loosened his composure and never got a chance to hide his blushing cheeks. Yahiro smirked and let out a small laugh upon seeing Kei.

"It's alright Hikari cause next 8 months, there will be a grand festival in our country," Finn said and took a sip on her tea.

"What festival?" Alissa questioned and began slicing the cake she made for Hikari and Kei.

"My brother will take his place on the throne since he already found himself a soulmate. The whole country will celebrate like mad, hehe," Finn felt excitement and imagined what it would be like.

"That's great! It will be Haruka's first time to go there." Hikari exclaimed in glee.

"Don't forget about that new soon-to-be of yours," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah," Hikari thought.

"If that's the case, I'll bring Akane and Amu with us. They love travelling afterall thanks to SOMEONE," Akira raised her voice at the end.

"Great!" Ryu said.

"How about you Aoi?" Kei faced Aoi.

"I doubt I'll signing up for that. I'll be busy at those times," He flatly answered.

"Your job of looking after Alissa is still not over you know." Kei added which made Aoi blush a bit.

"Well, she can look after herself. She's already mature and besides, she has you all." Aoi excused.

"Are YOU trying to make me do YOUR job?" Kei asked with a tone of authority.

Aoi quickly got startled and reconsidered his decision from earlier. Alissa showed a slight blush.

"Can Jun play the violin for the soon-to-be King?" Sakura said which made Jun spit his tea.

"Wha!"

"Of course! Our country loves music," Finn answered back completely ignoring Jun's reaction.

"Aww, you don't want too?" Sakura turned to face him with her tears nearly falling.

"Um… a…" Jun gave up, "Okay…"

"YEY!" Sakura yelped.

"Hmm… I wonder what kind of child it'll be this time?" Alissa suddenly changed the topic and gazed on Hikari.

"I don't know," Hikari blushed.

"I want it to be a girl again! That looked like Hikari of course!" Akira chorused and started daydreaming.

"A boy perhaps?" Yahiro said unconsciously.

"Yeah, a boy this time," Finn added.

"Two little girls in the house would be ideal," Sakura said.

"Nah, it should be a boy. You know, to succeed the company someday?" Tadashi suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"A GIRL!" Akira knocked him down again.

"Twins?" Megumi said.

"Yeah, maybe twins…" Ryu agreed.

"I vote for a girl," Jun said.

"I'm positive it'll be a boy," Finn protested.

"A girl," Akira rejected Finn's idea.

"A boy," Finn answered back.

"No, a girl," Sakura joined in the fight.

"Oh no, this isn't good," Hikari's swear dropped and looked at Kei giving him the "Oh well" look.

"A girl!" Akira's voice rose.

"A boy… hands down," Yahiro said.

"Yeah a boy," Aoi decided to join in.

"Nah-ah, a girl," Alissa joined Akira's side.

"Twins? Anyone?" Megumi stammered.

"Well, I guess we'll just find out soon right?" Ryu patted Megumi's soft hair.

"Yeah…"

Kei sighed and rest his head on his palm while he watched his friends argue.

"This is going to be a long night."

**So, are you guys satisfied with this longer one I promised? Ahaha I do hope so. **

**There might be a few errors but just ignore them. No one's perfect haha.**

**Pls. review guys and keep an eye for the next chapter. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: BONUS CHAPTER

**I was just so happy that a lot of you, readers out there enjoy my fanfic so I decided to throw a little BONUS CHAPTER for you. Hooray *confetti*. Enjoy.**

**Sometime ago…**

*RING!*

The school bell and out came the little children with their backpacks. Inside the room, Shiro arranged his stuff and placed them neatly inside his green backpack.

"Math sure is tiring…" He sighed.

"Oi! Shiro, we're gonna play. You're joining right?" Kotaru shouted from the door with a few male classmates.

Shiro blinked, grabbed his bag and stood up. But before he could, someone pulled his bag. He halted and turned around to see who it was. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his body temperature raising. He's getting hotter and hotter and…

"Shiro-kun?" Haruka waved her hand in front of his face and he managed to pull himself back.

From afar, Kotaru murmured, "It's her again. With her around, Shiro isn't gonna join us and ruin the fun."

He stepped near them and took a grip on Shiro's sleeve. Shiro and Haruka both turned to him.

"Ahem," Kotaru said, clearing his throat, "Sorry to interrupt miss fox but Shiro has an IMPORTANT appointment with us."

Haruka became a little disappointed but she'll do her best to get what she wants.

"But, but… I'm about to invite Shi-kun to watch DVD with me at home," Haruka whimpered in a cute manner than seemed hard to resist or object.

"Playing with us is what Shiro wants, NO CAN DO," Kotaru gave her a cold conflict.

Since she's not dense like her mother, she got the message and decided to play attitude to attitude.

"Nah-ah, he wants to watch with me," This time, Haruka took Shiro's arm and made him blush like mad.

"Right, Shi-kun?" she added.

"Umm…" Shiro faced Kotaru who gave him a threatening look.

"Well… um," Shiro faced Haruka who gave him a cute pleading expression, not to mention in his arm.

**A few minutes later…**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DITCHED US!" Kotaru yelled. His voice ecoed across the field.

One of his playmates smirked and said, "What do you expect? It's Haruka we're talking about. He's so lucky."

The other's feelings were filled with jealousy.

"Not you guys too." Kotaru gave up.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, what dvd are we watching?" Shiro asked as they entered the Takishima mansion.

"Puppy love."

Shiro's heart jumped and blushed even more. Haruka led her friend to the living and met her father on the way.

"Hi Haruka, oh you brought Shiro with you today," Kei teased but his daughter shrugged it off.

"We're gonna watch a DVD Papa. Puppy love,"

Kei looked at the slightly blushing Shiro and somehow saw his younger self in him. He beamed and gave Shiro a nice pat on the shoulder.

"Look after my little Haruka, okay?" He gently smiled and received a slow nod from the boy.

They entered the living and Haruka showed the disc to Shiro.

"It's Korean so I can't understand. You know how to speak Korean right?"

"Yeah. So you want me to translate it from beginning to end?"

"Yup. It's okay. It won't be too long. Just 20 minutes but my auntie said this was really cute."

Shiro smiled, "Okay."

When the short film started rolling, Shiro felt sleepiness.

"_Damn it. I haven't had enough sleep for the last few days because of that stupid Math quiz. NOW I'm starting to doze off. Why know?" _Shiro thought.

He kept his head up and did his task. He blushed even more after knowing that the female heroine in the story turned out to be half Korean and half japanese and her is HARUKA too.

In the middle of the story, there were lines like: "Haruka, my sweet angel from above.", "You'll always be beautiful in my eyes, Haruka." And many more. Shiro blushed more at every line he translated. He seemed like telling it to Haruka for real. Good thing Haruka was way too into the movie.

When the ending was near, Shiro began to snooze off but he can still hear.

The final sentence came and Shiro didn't get to translate it since he's half way through dreamland.

"Shiro? What did that mean?" Haruka shook Shiro but he didn't budge.

"Shiro?"

Haruka signed and turn off the television. He went beside the sleeping Shiro and silently thanked him.

"H-Haru…ka," Shiro whispered in his sleep but Haruka still heard him.

"I-I love… you," He finally said and said no more in his sleep.

Haruka went blank for a moment and her cheeks were bright pink, unsure if he just translated the last sentence in the short film or he just confessed.

In truth, deep within her heart, she wished it wasn't a translation.

Meanwhile, Kei was outside the room, hearing very single soft voice.

"Puppy love…"

**Wasn't it adorable? Anyway, thanks for spending your time reading this. Catch the next chapter soon. See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15: Nothing?

**Please read my NOTE at the end of this chapter.**

Akira, Megumi, Finn and Sakura excitedly barged inside the Takishima mansion and searched for Hikari. Excitement was written all over their faces. A maid who noticed their entranced informed them that Hikari is still asleep. The news dropped their excitement greatly. They looked at each other and sighed.

"I knew we should've text her before we came." Finn stated with her arms crossed.

"Hikari's always late at nothing. I swear." Akira said.

"Or she forgot?" Megumi interrupted.

Sakura sighed and just told her friends to wake Hikari up. Once they got in the master's bedroom, they saw Haruka all curled up next to Hikari who is sleeping like an angel.

"Haru-chan is sleeping too?" Akane popped out of nowhere which caused her mother to be confused.

"Akane, when, how and what are you doing here?"

"Dad went to the mountains again and told me it's too dangerous since there were rumors about a wild tiger on the loose in the mountains. I got bored at home so I decided to tag along."

Akira's temper got her fists all hardened, "Oh, that idiot prefers to be killed by a wild tiger than me huh?"

The frightened Akane took shelter behind Megumi's legs.

"Akira, you're scaring the day lights off your daughter," Finn told Akira.

Just then, they heard movement in the bed. Haruka woke up and was surprised to see them. Haruka curiously asked them what their intentions are and Sakura replied her that they and Hikari shall go on a shopping spree.

"Whatcha gonna buy?" Little Haru rubbed the sleepiness off her heavy eyes.

"You know, products for your upcoming sibling duh," Finn replied with her eyes on the sleeping Hikari. "Isn't she supposed to wake up now?"

"Sibling?" The innocent little girl had a face of confusion and curiosity.

"Well, it's t-, wait, you don't know yet? You're gonna be a big sister someday Haru-chan and you don't have to wait long now." Sakura patted the little girl's smooth hair.

Haruka was still speechless.

"Your little brother or sister is inside your mommy's tummy so he/she'll be out someday and you'll get to meet her."

"And since when did a little brother or sister got inside mommy's tummy? Papa said mommy just ate a huge watermelon," Haruka said that made everyone excluding Akane fall silent then burst into laughter.

"She… really IS… a kid" Finn said between laughter.

"Never mind her, she'll get it someday," Akira stopped laughing and noticed that Hikari has awakened.

"Oh, sorry we jammed your beauty sleep."

"Nah, it's okay. By the way, what are you guys here for?"

Sakura sighed and whispered to Akira, "She really forgot huh…"

"Yeah," Akira answered back.

"Hikari-chan, we're supposed to go out today right?" Megumi spoke with her flimsy yet beautiful voice.

This made Hikari jump and move a little faster to be all set for their outing. Sakura managed to grab a hold of Hikari's wrist and told her that she doesn't have to run around to be ready.

"Take your time Hikari-chan, we'll wait downstairs okay?" Sakura assured and Hikari nodded.

Hikari did her usual morning routine. She washed a bit, ate her breakfast that was advised by Kei, took a nice bath and got dressed.

"Sorry I made you wait," Hikari apologized.

Her friends didn't mind it at all. With that, they went outside and their destination was the mall.

**Please forgive me for giving such a short chapter. My original plan was just to make an AUTHOR'S NOTE but that might ruin your mood so I just inserted a short chapter and place my notice here.**

**I have read the reviews lately and I noticed some of you are expecting a girl, a boy or a pair of twins. Well, to be honest, I too haven't made up my mind yet and I can't think of a nice name.**

**Can you guys suggest a name of a girl, boy, or whatever? If I like your idea, I may use it and make a short cameo of you. Yeah, YOU *points at your face*. So, start thinking and review this chapter.**

**AND, I am currently working on a drawing of Haruka, the Tsuji twins, Shiro, Kotaru and Akane so I'll give you the link on the future chapters once I'm done with it. I'm not the best anime artist but I honestly think it'll turn out great since ONE OF YOU who already saw my first sketch of Haruka and Akane liked my drawing skills (**_**If you're the one I'm talking about, I bet you're excited). **_

**Others: HA? That's not fair. Only one person saw it?**

**Me: Haha… I know, I gave that person the link of my first sketch through PM.**

**Tadashi: You're selfish Yassui, they'll hate you.**

**Me: I don't think so… *Sends out Pikachu and used thunderbolt***

**Tadashi: …**

**Abangan nalang and susunod na chapter (A little shout out to my readers who lives in the Philippines). YEY! **


	16. Chapter 16: The start of a twist

"So tell me Takato, who bashed that door in the fourth floor?" Kei eyed him with his chin resting on both of his hands.

The young lad couldn't find a way to escape nor a way to make it easy for him to go through this. His gulp killed the silence in the room. He played with his fingers and they started shaking and sweating mad. His face was a perfect portrait of worry.

When he saw his employer raised his eyebrow, he knew his patience is running out. His shaking voice managed to utter a word.

"M-me…"

Kei didn't get mad too soon. Instead, he stood put from his seat and went beside the frightened lad.

"You know," Kei rest his right elbow on Takato's left shoulder which Kei knew Takato wouldn't mind "I won't fire you."

Takato felt a bolt of relief and sent out a smile and a sigh.

"Unless…"

Takato froze on his spot and his head slowly turned to his boss.

"You fix it. RIGHT NOW." Kei raised his voice in the end and released him.

Takato jumped and bowed before fleeing Kei's hell-like aura. With the lad now vanished, Kei walked to his desk and searched for a specific file. He held in his hand a folder with pinned papers inside.

"That idiot really gave me a headache." Kei placed two fingers on his forehead and lazily drew circles.

He sighed after examining the file and pulled his cellphone out. He dialed a number and waited for that person to pick up.

"Kei-sama, you called. Is my assistance in need?" A familiar can be heard from the phone.

"Well yes. Aoi, please bring me more information about the Aihara company. This file you gave me before is incomplete."

"Yes Kei-sama. I apologize for that. I'll work on your request right away."

"Good, I'll expect a call from you once it's done."

"Yes Kei-sama."

Kei ended the call and continued to read the file.

"Kanae… Aihara"

There was a picture attached. She had innocent eyes with midnight black pupils and her dark brown hair was quite long. Her body was the perfect picture of elegance. She's tall and had flawless skin.

"She's like Hikari…" Kei said with an expression of boredom.

She may look like her but she's not her. They are only alike. But somehow, Kei had a feeling he met this girl before. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the picture for awhile.

_Cake…_

_Knife… balloon… Footsteps…_

_Papers… noise of an owl… a loud screech…_

_Blood… thunder… _

_Cry…_

His mind suddenly flashed an image of a young girl, all curled up in a corner with the lights off. Her sobbing can be heard along with the thunder.

"_You'll see…"_

Kei shook his head and questioned himself what was that all about. It was as if he met her before. A young girl crying… Kei's spine shivered.

"Is she a ghost or something?" Kei asked to himself. "Nah…"

He packed his things along with the document in his suitcase and left the building. When he met his chauffer, he ordered him to take him home then drive him to the nearest grocery store after he changes his outfit.

"Hikari, I'm home," He expected a loud greet but no one was there except the maids. One of them told Kei that Hikari hasn't arrived yet and Haruka tagged along.

Kei was a bit disappointed. Pushing that lonely expression off, he changed his clothes from his office attire to his casual wear, just plain blue shirt and a pair of pants.

"Here we are Takishima-sama," The chauffer said.

Kei got off the car and told his chauffer to just go home. He'll just walk home. It's been a long time since he took a stroll anyway. Maybe now's a great time to unwind a bit.

He entered the store and gained a lot of stares. The girls eyed him from head toe in a naughty expression and drooled (Perverts). Kei noticed the atmosphere but just ignored them since he is long used to these fan girls.

"Do…"

Kei said as he examined every shelf in the store.

"ri…"

He stopped on his tracks and faced a shelf full of junk foods.

"tos."

He grabbed a Doritos and gave a childish smile. (I love Doritos so why not make Kei love it too?)

"I'll eat this on my way home."

Then, he went to get some bread and before he could get there, he somehow got a glimpse of his wife. He quickly took cover.

"I thought Hikari went to a stroll with Akira and the others. What is she doing here?"

He showed himself but Hikari was not there. Kei scratched his head.

"That's funny, I thought she was here a while ago."

He moved around to locate her but had no luck. He eventually gave up and thought he had some kind of illusion or something. With that conclusion, he continued to get some bread and went to a cashier.

Then, he suddenly bumped into a girl. This caused the girl to drop the water bottle she was holding and a few items on the floor. Kei became hesitant and helped the girl out.

"I apologize for what happened. I wasn't looking," Kei said in a calm tone.

"No, no, it's okay. I wasn't looking either."

Kei froze when he saw her face. Dark brown hair, black innocent eyes…

_Kanae Aihara…_

Kei snapped back before the girl could do it for him. Her eyes really were like Hikari's. So deep, dark, and very innocent-like.

Kei stared at her, not knowing that it caused discomfort for the girl.

"Have we met before?" Kei unconsciously asked and kept staring into space.

**So there, I'll leave a cliffhanger. Haha**

**Anyway, I'm done with Akane Karino's drawing but I haven't scanned it yet.**

**Tadashi: Lazy author…**

**Me: Hey! I thought you were dead! What are you doing back here and what's your business if I haven't scanned the picture yet? *Pikachu's cheeks start to spark electricity and growls***

**Tadashi: Nevermind *backs away*.**

**I may have said in the beginning that this fanfic will be all fluffy moments but I'll try to give a twist because people love twist and turns.**

**Anyway, thanks to you all. I had fun writing this while eating Doritos.**

**Stay in touch for more updates. SOONNNNNN -**


	17. Chapter 17: Shards of a dream

The girl showed a confused look and let out an awkward smile, "No…?"

"Oh, no..." Kei kept staring then slapped his own self, "Oh, sorry for staring. I didn't mean to cause you discomfort. It's just that you look like someone I know."

The girl reassured him that she wasn't quite offended and just smiled. Kei slightly blushed. When the girl bid farewell and turned around, Kei nervously reached out his hand.

"B-by the way, I'm Kei Takishima."

She faced Kei again and reached out her hand as well. She gave him a friendly handshake.

"Kanae Aihara. I knew you looked familiar too. I thought you were someone else but sure enough you really are Kei Takishima of the famous Takishima Group. You're a lot handsome in personal than in photos." She stopped there when she noticed a glimpse of Kei's surprised expression.

"Anyway, I'm the president of the Aihara Company and the one who sent you the invitation."

Kei went back to reality and chuckled a bit.

"Oh, thanks for the invitation then. I am very sure that I'll be able to attend," He calmly said.

Kanae's face became brighter as her smile grew wider and her soul was full of happiness.

"Thank you Takishima-san."

Kei's heart skipped a beat when the word "Takishima" slipped out of her mouth.

"_Takishima!"_

Kei heard Hikari's voice calling out to him in his mind. He went blank for a moment.

"Sure… no problem at all." He stammered.

"Okay. Anyway, I'd best be on my way. I have a schedule. See you soon."

Kanae left.

On his way home while gnawing on his snack, his mind was clouded by the so called Kanae.

"_She sure looks like Hikari. Plus, she behaves like her. Well, except Hikari's more energetic and yells a lot often."_

He faced to his left and let his eyes drown in the beautiful scenery of the orange sunset. As the darkness slowly inched into the city, the stars began to appear. Clouds were not present in the dark sky so the moon gave light. Kei kept staring into space until a young girl bumped into his leg.

"Ouch," the little girl cried.

Kei helped her out and the little girl apologized and thanked him. Just then, another image flashed before him.

_A girl with dark brown hair ran and fell on her knees._

"Huh?" Kei reached out his hand for nothing. He withdrew his hand and looked up.

"What was that just now?"

Brushing that off, he continued his way home.

**MEANWHILE**

Kanae watched the lights of city from her window.

"Madam, you've been there for hours already, aren't you going to eat dinner soon?" Her trusted butler said.

Kanae smiled at him and said that she told him she had no mood for food for now. The butler went near her and patted her head softly.

"You seem to be troubled Mada—"

"Kanae" she cut off.

"Kanae-sama."

"Good." She faced him and removed his hand from her head, "Please do not worry of me Mako-san. It's just something personal and I want you to stay out of it so you won't get involve."

"Kanae-sama…" Mako's eyes were now filled with worry.

"I'll be just fine," She beamed.

"Okay, but please remember Kanae-sama that if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there." Then, he left.

Kanae watched him as he walked out the room then opened her drawer. She took out a picture of a young boy with blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

"Ever since that day, I swore to find you… Kei," She innocently smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Just because you totally forgot everything about me doesn't mean I'll stop."

She placed the photo down and stared at the stars. Her eyes let out tears, synchronized with the atmosphere.

"You'll see."

**BACK TO KEI…**

Kei got home and went straight to the dining room, hoping to see Hikari cooking something special for him.

"Hikari, are you home?"

No one answered back except for a maid who informed him that she still hasn't reach home. Kei got worried and dialed Akira's number. He was sure if Akira won't know where she is, she's in some kind of trouble. He walked around in hope of Akira to pick up the call.

"Kei?" Akira finally spoke.

Kei hurriedly asked Akira where Hikari and Haruka is.

"They're at my house right now. We're having dinner already so you poor thing will just have to eat by yourself."

Kei twitched and ordered Akira to talk to Hikari.

"Oh, sorry I can't eat with you tonight Kei. Akira dragged me here. Don't worry we'll be fine, afterall Sakura and the other are still with me."

Before Kei could speak, she hung up. Kei got pissed and was sure that Akira quickly seized the phone from her and hung up. It doesn't matter anymore, as long as Hikari is safe. Kei ate dinner and went straight to bed.

"Hopefully, I'll wake up tomorrow with Hikari next to me."

Kei sighed and started to drift into his dream…

_A mansion filled with many visitors appeared in Kei's dream._

_Most of the visitors had kids to tag along. It was a party. There were balloons, cakes, muffins and gifts everywhere._

"_It's so sparkly! Thank you Grandpa!" A young girl hugged her grandfather and smiled at him._

_Her face was a bit blurry, so were other faces._

_Then, a song started to play._

_The song… It's somehow nostalgic to Kei._

"_When was this?" "Where?"_

_Then, the whole imaged started to break and it all turned pure black. _

Kei began to shiver and caused him to trash a bit in bed.

_Footsteps could be heard in the darkness. It was getting closer and closer until a girl appeared again but this time, she's crying._

_Everytime thunder roars, the image turns blurry until it became totally blank._

"_Hiro-kun…" _

_That was all Kei could hear._

_*Roar of thunder*_

Kei suddenly sat up in bed, sweating. Hikari was disturbed so she also sat up and questioned her husband what happened.

Kei took deep breaths as he held his shirt on his chest really tight as if he had a heart attack.

"Nothing."

Kei went into deep thoughts.

"_How could you…"_

**There you go, the end of chapter 17. Kanae is somehow creepy as hell.**

**Tadashi: Hey, where's the picture of Akane?**

**Me: Well, her hair was supposed to be brown but my color pencil made it look like orange so it ruined the whole picture :P**

**Tadashi: Are you trying to make excuses?**

**Me: Hell no, it ruined the picture I swear but Shiro's picture went well. Damn Shiro looked cute *squels***

**Tadashi: So, where's Shiro's picture then?**

**Me: Stop asking too much. Do you want me to call Pikachu out again?**

**Tadashi: NO!**

**See ya again!**


	18. Chapter 18: Visions

**Hoorah! After a few weeks, I'm back! (Applause)**

**KEI'S POV **

My clouded mind about Akira abducting Hikari a while back was interrupted when my chauffer informed me we had just arrived. I cooled down and tightened my necktie, checking my outfit if there were dusts or something that may ruin my good looks. I smiled weakly. I look good. I stepped out of the limo and took a deep breath. The air around me was clean and cool, just the thing to help me relax and chill. The leaves were swaying gracefully, dancing together with the cool wind. I set my eyes on the mansion infront of me. It looked newly painted for a very obvious reason but it looked like it was built a long time ago. Still, it looked nice. But, the mansion is somehow poking my mind. It seems to tell me something. What is it? I cannot tell.

Anyway, I ignored that topic and roamed through the front yard. The surroundings surely bring a pleasant feeling. The fragrance of the flowers all over the place tickled my nose. It was a nice, relaxing feeling, I thought.

"Ugh…"

Something clicked in my head. It was painful. My kept my hand on my head, massaging it to remove the pain. I suddenly saw a little girl in dress smiling at me. I couldn't recall her. Her face was all blurry and covered with shadows. But the girl is trying to pull something out of my head. Is this a nightmare? Ugh…

"Kei-kun!" was all she said.

My vision came to an end as I stumbled a little. I regained balance and scratched my head, careful not to mess my nicely combed hair. What was that all about? I shook that off my mind when a voice called me from behind. I hesitated for a minute and turned to see an old acquaintance.

"Takishima-san, I never thought I'd see you here," His voice was as friendly-like as always. He's Mato Fukuyama, a well known man in the business world as well. He kept his looks good and even as always too.

"Fukuyama-san, you too," I gave him a weak smile. I rarely smile and this probably made my old acquaintance jump in surprise. We had a short friendly chat and after a while, I continued my way to the mansion. Mato said he had to make an important phone call from home so I left him for his privacy.

Again, my eyes turned black and my vision showed me a young boy this time. He wasn't anyone I remembered for his face was also blurry. He was smiling so I'm sure it wasn't me. I rarely smile, right? His hair was black as the dark night sky. Who the heck is he? I lost my balance so I held unto one of the trees. Mato saw me and came rushing next to me.

"Takishima-san? What happened?" His voice was obvious with concern.

I did not know what to answer for I too, did not know what came over me. I shook my head and stood up, acting calm and reserved.

"I'm fine Fukuyama-san, there's no need for you to be worried."

My legs walked faster and Mato returned to his important call. I tried to recall the event but my headache became quite a bother. I sighed and chilled.

"Takishima Kei-sama, you came," A voice interrupted me.

I turned to my side and saw a beauty in a black dress.

**Yassui:** Look, I'm not very good with defining dresses or clothes so let's just assume that this woman looked darn hot and sexy.

Kanae smiled at me and offered me her hand for a handshake. I stared at her for like 5 minutes. She looked damn beautiful… wait, I already have a woman. I mentally slapped myself for looking at other woman this way. I'm NOT gonna change MY Hikari. She's the only Hikari in this world that ever existed and that's that. A finger snapped in front of my face. I blinked two times and recalled that I was staring at Kanae. I blushed over my shameful actions and apologized for staring. I know how uncomfortable it is to be stared at.

Thankfully, Kanae said it was okay and led me inside the mansion. The inside was more spacious than I thought. Many guests had also arrived so most of them already found someone to chat with.

"Here we are, please enjoy the party," then she left.

My eyes unconsciously followed that sway of her hips from side to side as she walked further from me.

"Hikari, you're so sexy…" I nearly whispered, not knowing that it was Kanae I was watching.

**Yassui:** LOL, perv Kei…

My minds were once again interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. The tap was from another acquaintance of mine. He gave me a handshake and a sincere smile. We chat for a bit.

**KANAE'S POV**

"Invite Kei… check."

I moved my gaze over to Kei only to see him having friendly chats with my other guests. He's surely well known. I smiled to myself that I finally saw him after these long years. Too bad he forgot all about me and this place. After that incident, he changed. He completely changed.

When we were younger, he used to play with me and Hiro-kun. We were always happy with each other. Now, I could rarely see him smile, unlike before which was completely opposite. He was always gleeful.

But, after that time, I now see you with a different eye Kei. I have always ached to see you again. Now that I finally found you, I'm not gonna let all my efforts of standing on my own to fight go to waste. I'm NOT letting you go, Kei. Never.

I marched to my room and caught my butler, Mako-san fixing my broken cabinet door.

"Mako-san, just leave that for now, we have guests already."

As obedient as always, Mako paused his work and came near to me. He can always read me like a book.

"So, he came?"

"Yes…"

I saw in his eyes worry and doubt. I know what I'm doing so Mako shouldn't push himself into this. I know this thing is right. It must be done at all costs. I moved to my drawer and pulled a picture of Kei when he was younger. He would always smile, I thought. I gritted my teeth as some sort of spirit took over my body.

"You'll see…"

I still remember those days…

"_Kanae! Check this one out!" young Kei waved his arms in the air and pointed at some dandelions._

_I ran next to him and observed the dandelions. Ii was the first time I saw those flowers. He picked one and feathered a gust of wind over it. I was amazed when it looked like winter. The petals were dancing in the air. Kei laughed over my amazement. I too, giggled._

_I picked one too and called out for Hiro, a friend of mine and Kei's. He had cool black hair that's always messy when he doesn't comb or when It gets too windy. His dark black eyes eyed the dandelion on my hand. I had a feeling Kei became a little upset when I approached Hiro. _

Back then, I was too little to know the meaning of jealousy.

"_Cool!" Hiro exclaimed as he watched the petals up in the air._

"_I told you!" I said with glee. Seeing Hiro happy never felt this great. It always made me super happy. _

"_Well, I'm the one who showed her first," Kei appeared behind me and sort of glared at Hiro._

I was too young to realize those stuffs. I never had any clue that Kei had feelings for me back then. Is love really this fragile that if you bump your head and get amnesia, you'd lose your feelings to the person you used to love and care? Ever since that incident that split the three of us, I saw Kei in a different way.

**So there, the end of chapter 18. I hope you liked this longer chapter and this new style.**

**Yeah, I updated too long didn't I? Well, moving on to a new place is very difficult for me. I'm now in college and in Baguio so life is starting to become harder than ever. Hmph college life is no fun at all. Brrrr it's freaking cold out here. Someone please give me a hug.**

**Tadashi: HERE! *stretches arms***

**Ugh… NOT YOU!... on the second thought, okay… *Hugs Tadashi***

**So warm…**

**Anyway, the picture of Shiro is now in my Deviantart account. Just go to Deviantart and search for my account. It's Yassui, still. Just fell free to visit. No one's forcing you. Remember Shiro? The blue haired kid? Yeah, just go look for him in my gallery cause I have other artworks there too. **

**As of my other drawings of the other characters in my fanfic, It was never scanned before I left my hometown. Obviously, I can't drag my scanner all the way to Baguio right? I hope you all understand.**

**To all readers out there, sorry I updated after a long time. Homesickness is a terrible thing and it's hard to heal so I hope you got my point. I didn't even get to watch the last episode of Mara Clara. NO! LOL what? I didn't have any mood to write this back then so thanks for waiting until now.**

**Also, suggestions for the upcoming-newborn is still going on so also feel free to give me suggestions, no one's gonna hurt you if you don't. **

**Please review and keep an eye for the next chapter. I'm sure you'll feel happy for the next chapter. Im gonna make Kanae a LOT creepier. Ugh…**


	19. Chapter 19: Chasing memories

**KEI'S POV**

I looked to my left. I thought I heard a kid call my name. I narrowed my eyes; I know someone is out there. The person I was talking with became worried and asked what's wrong. I answered in my cool, calm voice that there's nothing bothering me, even though there really is. I'm such a swift liar, I admit.

After I got a chance to escape the conversation, I roamed around the mansion. It's nostalgic. Have I been here before?

"Kei-kun! Over here!"

A voice echoed from afar. Without thinking twice, I immediately ran across the long hallway, decorated by old pictures and paintings from famous people. I stopped on my tracks and felt like a fool. Who was I after anyway? I sighed.

"Nevermind."

I turned around to walk back where I was when something caught my complete attention. A picture. Not just an ordinary picture but… why am I in it? As a kid?

I felt dizzy for a moment. I don't remember being in this place before. I also saw a young girl next to my picture. She had long brown hair and innocent inky eyes, similar to someone I can't put my finger on. Hikari? Perhaps. And at the girl's left, there's a boy with jet black hair that reminded me of Hikari's soft, silky hair. My hands started to shiver as if I saw a ghost.

"Let go already!" I suddenly heard a voice familiar to mine from somewhere I don't know.

Darn these kids. Stop fooling with me.

"Stop it Kei-kun!" a girl cried.

That's it. I'm going to find out what the hell this is.

**KANAE'S POV**

I set Kei's picture on my table and left my room, gently closing the door behind because I dislike slamming doors. I walked down the hall and saw Kei staring at a picture.

"Oh no,"

I became nervous that maybe Kei's head got those lost memories back by seeing the picture. My face fell into complete shock. Suddenly, Kei's head swung to my way which I quickly responded and hid in the corners. Did he sense my appearance?

I can hear his footsteps coming closer so I slowly step back, not looking where I'm going. My back hit a doorknob. Great. I silently opened the door, careful not to alert Kei. I was about to close the door but Kei was in sight so I just left the door nearly closed. It would have caught his attention.

I let the shadows sink me in. It was a good thing the light bulbs in this room are broken and my dress was black. Just great… Kei opened the door and examined the dark room. I hesitated and prayed that Kei won't notice me.

**KEI'S POV**

I went to search for those voices. I walked down the hall and saw an open door. I barged inside and saw nothing but darkness. The light of the moon passed through the large, wide window and illuminated a large portion of the floor.

"Please stop it Kei-kun!"

The girl's voice cried again. Then, my visions again jammed my head. It was all blurry but I can still see.

_Pieces of papers were all over the floor. It was a mess. The light of the room was off so the moon's light was the only source of brightness in the room. There's a boy with blonde hair standing behind the wide window. The wind barged in, causing the curtains to fly vigorously. _

"_What did you do?" A brown haired girl knelt down. She gripped the carpet and broke into tears, letting her bangs hide her terrified black orbs._

"_If I can't have you then no one can," the boy murmured so soft that the girl could hardly hear. His fist curled into a fist and gritted his teeth, showing an angry expression._

I fell to my knees in the same spot where the girl in vision was. As my knees hit the ground, the images and the confusion faded like smoke. I was speechless for a moment. I know who that blonde boy is.

"It's me…" was all I could utter.

I couldn't fix the puzzles in my head but I know that those illusions and voices before were not just my imagination. It must be memories. Lost memories perhaps. I tried to assemble more pieces of the puzzle but I just can't.

"_Kana-chan!" young Kei smiled._

Smiled? I smiled? What the heck was that? Since when did I smile like a real kid when I was young?

I stood up and dusted my pants. However, I'm still under a deep daze because of those shattered memories. I need to know more.

"I should head back."

I exited the room with silence in my atmosphere.

**KANAE'S POV**

My nerves won't calm down because of Kei's presence. Many things were running around my mind. What if he'll find me? What am I gonna do? What? What?

I was surprised when his body suddenly twicthed and he just stared in space for like 2 minutes. I wonder what came over this guy?

He fell to his knees, and this caught me by surprise. He lowered his head, looking at the floor, doing absolutely nothing but staring down.

"It's me…" he whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear. Afterall, I've got ears like canine's.

He stayed like a that for more until he stood up and left the room. I sighed in relief and relieved myself from the shadows. For a moment I thought he'd find me out. The two last words that he spoke echoed in my head.

"Maybe, he still remembers," I muttered, my eyes looking at the door where I last saw Kei.

_**Flashback normal POV**_

"_Happy birthday Kanae!" a gray headed old gran dad happily said as he knelt down in one knee to hug his granddaughter. Her dark brown hair tickled the old man's skin. He giggled._

"_It's so sparkly! Thank you Grandpa!"__ The young girl tightened her hug._

_It was this little girl's special day. Birthdays always become the best days of everyones' lives. It's a very special day dedicated only to you alone. Birthdays have always been Kanae's favorite day… until… today._

"_Kana-chan!" a boy with blonde hair happily hurried next to young Kanae and handed her a pink box with red stripes._

"_Happy birthday Kana-chan!" he shouted, his grin still plastered on his face._

_The girl took the box from his hand and smiled at her friend, "Thank you Kei-kun."_

_Young Kei's grin faded into a shy smile and pink shades covered his cheeks._

"_Y-you're welcome."_

_They stared at each other for seconds. Kei was about to ask her if she wanted to get something to drink when something caught Kanae's attention._

"_Hiro-kun! HI!" she passed through Kei, not getting a chance to hear what Kei has to say and just ran to her black headed friend. The black haired boy smiled at his friends and said hi. He also handed her a yellow box with brown polkadots._

"_Wow! Yellow, my favorite color!" she gleefully said._

"_Oh, it is? I never knew hehe Must be a lucky guess on picking the right gift wrapper."_

_Young Kei balled a fist as he watched Kanae and Hiro talking to each other, completely ignoring his presence. _

"_Hmph, showoff," he marched away to cool down._

_**End of flashback**_

**PRESENT TIME NORMAL POV**

For the first time in his life, Kei don't know where to go. The hallway was like a huge maze. Every corner looked excatly the same. He took the hallway in his right and walked straight, still unsure where this path will lead him.

He stopped walking and excamined another photo of a young girl with dark brown hair. Her face looked very innocent. Her smile could make anyone shiver over the cuteness and her eyes could make flowers bloom in the winter. She's absolutely adorable and cute.

"She looks very familiar," Kei's eyes narrowed and stepped closer to the photo, "I just can't put my finger on this one."

"Kei-kun!" the voice from before cried once more.

Kei jumped in surprise and finally realized, "It's the girl from my vision."

**Please review guys and I'll update again soon.**

**Tadashi: That's it? No other things to say?**

**Yassui: Nope**

**Tadashi: Yassui doesn't own SA.**

**Yassui: whatever…**


End file.
